United States Patent Publication No. 20040145837 (Davis), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “[t]here is provided a method and a basepan assembly for a panel board. The basepan assembly comprises a basepan having a bottom portion and at least one sidewall. A first bus bar is mounted in the bottom portion of the basepan. A second bus bar is mounted to its side proximate the side wall of the basepan. The side wall can include fasteners to couple the second bus bar to the side wall.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,570 (Buchanan), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “[t]he present invention provides a support base and neutral base for an interior assembly in an electrical distribution device and a method of assembling the same. The interior assembly having at least one bus bar and neutral bar connecting the electrical distribution device to a circuit having at least one phase. The neutral bar and bus bar having a bottom wall and side walls. The support base includes a generally planar body defining a mounting surface on one face of the body and means for mounting the bus bar on the mounting surface. The support base also includes means for retaining the bottom wall of the neutral bar abutting the mounting surface of the body. The retaining means is manually operated and integrally formed with the mounting surface and has a plurality of projections upstanding from the mounting surface. The projections are adapted to abut the side walls of the neutral bar so as to prevent movement in at least one direction horizontally. The retaining means also has at least one interlocking prong for abutting one or more side walls of the neutral bar so as to prevent movement in the vertical direction and the remaining horizontal directions.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,698 (Tumlin), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “first surface of a basepan of molded plastic for an electric load center includes a plurality of integrally formed fasteners for securing electrical components such as bus bars, neutral bars, and neutral tie bars to the basepan. Each fastener is formed in the absence of any core through the basepan from a second surface obverse to the first. Each integrally formed fastener has a support portion which projects away from the basepan first surface and a flexural portion supported by the support portion. The flexural portion has a first outwardly facing surface inclined with respect to the basepan first surface at an angle that facilitates elastic deformation of the flexural portion, but not the support portion upon application of a bar to the basepan. The flexural portion also has a second inwardly facing surface arranged at an angle with respect to the basepan first surface that facilitates fixed retention of the bar despite any reasonable variation in the thickness of the bar.” See Abstract.